


Practially Perfect

by sabinelagrande



Category: Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-23
Updated: 2005-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley's new car has its own problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practially Perfect

"You got a new car?" Aziraphale said as he closed the door behind him.

Crowley sighed. "A practically perfect copy, and you notice it straightaway."

"What do you mean, practically?" Aziraphale asked, but Crowley, pulling away from the curb, didn't answer. He rolled his eyes. "Oh well. Let's have some music then."

He opened the glove compartment and pulled out a tape at random. The label announced that it was Beethoven's Ninth, so Aziraphale pressed it into the stereo.

_"…attracts me like no other lover,"_ the stereo responded.

"Practically perfect," Crowley said, "but it has its own problems." He uncomfortably hit the skip button.

_"I want you so bad,"_ the stereo pronounced.

"Also, the skip button is broken," Crowley said apologetically, hitting it again.

_"One sweet dream came true today,"_ the stereo taunted.

Aziraphale blushed. "Opinionated little bugger, isn't it?" He leaned over and mashed the button.

_"And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make,"_ the stereo sang proudly.

"Oh, bugger it all," Crowley said. He leaned over and kissed the surprised angel on the mouth.

"Er," Aziraphale managed after the kiss was broken. He blinked and looked around. "Who's driving?"

"Oh. Right."


End file.
